This is War
by Weezle
Summary: The time has come for a new generation of ninja to make their mark on the world but when enemies of the past raise up to put an end to the ninja way of life forever will their strength be enough? On hold.
1. A special Aburame Morning

**A special Aburame morning**

Shino sighed, looking at the old photo album again. "I can't, I just can't do it." Shino said at last, sitting back into his chair with a pout. Amaye looked up from her book with a sigh. Naruto had personally asked Shino to train one of the new cells but he he kept backing out. Ayame wasn't sure why but she bet it had something to do with what had happened to his own cell. She got up with a sigh and pulled out the contract again, handing it to him for almost the hundredth time in the last 24 hours.

He read it, his eyes looking for a loophole even though he read it word to word only hours ago. Needless to say he didn't sleep at all last night, then again he never slept but it was different when he was pacing and distressed then simply reading. He glared down upon his signature as if it would disappear if he did so but sadly it didn't work. He sighed and looked down, anger being replaced with sorrow. "Why does he think I should be trusted with this? I should never be trusted with someone else's life, not again." Shino said, looking at the photo album sadly.

"Hey, what happened to Akamaru and Kurenai was a complete freak accident. How could anyone have known that the child of someone killed by an emissary of Jashin was against their religion or whatever. Look, I still have no fucking idea what happened that day but I do know that nobody could have expected it. And Akamaru, that was just foul play through and through. We lost a bunch of people that night and not a single one of them was your fault." Amaye said, looking at her husband sadly, knowing her words weren't comforting him.

"Besides, they aren't trusting you with their lives, they are trusting you to pass on the will of fire. To train a new generation, you just have to train them to make them strong enough to take on the world. Don't think of yourself as someone trusted with their lives, just someone trusted to show them the right way to be good strong people." Ayame concluded, smiling happily, noting the small lift in his spirits. He smiled slightly, and reached out to grab the cup of coffee.

"I guess you have a point there, if I distance myself from them emotionally then maybe nothing bad will happen again. Besides, the world is so peaceful at the moment. No wars, no enemies, well the Cloud Village is a village of complete pricks but they always were. And with the Akatsuki gone and Madara dead there are no more secrets that could harm them right?" Shino said with a smile. Ayame knew he still wasn't completely happy about training a genin team but she knew it would take a lot more time for him to become okay with the idea.

**Sorry this is so short. I just am in a rush, got a couple movies from Netflix I really want to watch Tales from Earthsea and My Neighber Tourato (probably misspelled them my mistake) Plus I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter. So this probably brings up a couple questions. Just WHAT happened to Kurenai? WHO was playing foul the night Akamaru died? Well I assure you these questions will be answered eventually. (P.S. If you have any idea for the Uchiha clan please tell, my brain is dead there, dead beyond dead belief) Hope you enjoyed and please review :D**


	2. A Uchiha Morning

**A Uchiha Morning**

The girl quickly made several fast handsigns, her eyes sparking with determination. After she finished the handsigns she made a small circle with her fingers in front of her mouth. After taking a deep breath she blew through said circle only instead of invisible wind a small ball of fire shot out. It was taller then the girl herself but not taller then the man standing behind her. She was able to keep it going for almost a minute till she let out a yelp and the jutsu vanished. She had burnt her hand.

She winced slightly and turned slowly to face the man who had been watching her, looking up ashamed into his eyes. He looked down at his daughter without any emotion in his eyes. After what felt like hours to the small girl (was actually only 2 minutes) he bent down and looked at her hand. He noted how the area was already forming small blisters. "Normally I would be very disappointed with today's results Kasumi. Normally this would not be acceptable and I would have you out here till you managed to at least get a mediocre level." He said, looking into his daughter's eyes.

She looked down slightly, knowing a scolding was coming. Though Father didn't treat her as harshly as her other siblings, which she only knew because she watched him with Shiro, he still wasn't really nice. "But, but you were producing the flame at an incredible high temperature. Maybe a higher temperature then when I was your age. I think I am impressed." He said, causing the girl to look up shocked. Father was never impressed or pleased with any of their process. Or at least admitted it anyway.

"Go get your mother to treat your burn and then later I will treat you to something." He said, the faintest smile on his lips. This only preceded to shock the girl even more since she had never seen smile. Ever. Under any circumstances. She bowed before hurrying away, hoping her mother could explain this unnatural phenomenon. Sasuke watched her go, pleased for once. He wasn't the only Uchiha watching, two others were watching from the rooftop of a building in the estate.

"Did you see that? Must be seeing things, was dad smiling? I have never seen that before, not once, never. Think it is a sign of the apocalypse?" The oldest of the two asked, a sheepish grin on his face. The other glared at him then returned her gaze to their sisters retreating back. Or was it a glare, hm. "Oh dear me. Is someone jealous of our innocent little sister? Somebody else wanted daddies praise first?" He sneered before getting a firm smack to the head in return. She was really jealous.

While those two bickered up on the rooftop yet another Uchiha was watching, sitting in a tree just across the lake from the scene. His eyes downcast. _But of course, my little sister can do better then me. My little sister! She doesn't even have a genin team yet! How is this fair? I have tried that jutsu a hundred times and can never get it right but she does it perfectly pretty much her first time? I swear they adopted me. _He thought, looking down sadly. He just wanted to make his father proud of him, just once.

This boy's name was Besnik. He was Sasuke Uchiha's 4th son and the one Sasuke found with the least amount of potential. Only because his chakra types weren't fire. He had an earth and water chakra type which made it quite difficult for him to preform the fire techniques his father wanted him to preform. His father knew how hard it would be for him to preform the techniques he wanted him to at the level he wanted him to preform them but he convinced himself Besnik was purposely holding back on him.

Sasuke let his smile fall as he watched his eldest fight like children. He was about to say how they should stay away from the edges but then came the loud crash. He sighed and walked away, he knew they had fallen from much higher places in their lives. He started walking when he felt eyes on him, he turned and glared at the tree and could have sworn someone vanished. He didn't care though, he could kill anyone who he wished to kill. His thoughts returned to his second youngest.

He was truly surprised, she was making great progress on her training and since she was going to get more training from whoever was going to be her teacher and him he would bet she would make great progress. Perhaps she would become a real Uchiha, one that struck fear into the hearts of her enemies. He sighed, there was no possible way she was going to do that. Nobody could be scared of her, she was too kind. But at least she had some potential.

**And it is done :P I updated earlier today. Why? Because I kept thinking on how to do the Uchiha clan and then I started typing it out and this showed up. I guess it is acceptable right? I like it :) Plus now I just need to do Kiba and his kids and then I can give this an actual plot :D Yay. So please review and tell me what you think :)  
><strong>


	3. A Inuzuke Morning

**A normal Inuzuke Morning**

"Mamoru! These were new shoes!" Kimi yelled as she chased the dog through the house. Mamoru was happily barking, enjoying this game a lot. Kiba sighed and watched as the two ran around the living room, enjoying it. Well, he was enjoying it till the flipped the coffee table, sending their breakfasts scattering across the floor. He decided to step in after a close encounter with the vase that almost shattered it. He waited till she ran in front of him and football tackled Kimi, sending both of them flying into the couch, knocking it over.

"Gah! Dad! Get off!" Kimi said as she wiggled, trying to get away from her father who had pulled her into a bear hug. He then preceded to viciously rub his knuckles into her hair. She yelped slightly and tried to squirm her way out of her father's arms but to no avail. Left with no options she did the natural thing and bit his arm, which was foolishly placed within biting distance. This time it was he who let out a yelp and loosened his grip just enough so she could get free.

She laughed as she ran off, her father scrambling to get back on his feet. Eventually he did so but Kimi was already racing out the back door. Meanwhile in the kitchen Saya was happily eating some breakfast. She heard the door slam twice followed by a small scream of terror followed by laughing. She took a glance out the window and saw her daughter and husband wrestling in the mud. She winced as Kimi kicked her father hard in the gut, sending him splashing into the other end of the mud puddle.

"Good morning Mrs Inuzuke. Sorry I didn't knock, the door was open already." A voice came from the other end of the kitchen. Saya turned and saw that Koichi was already seating himself at the table, grabbing the forgotten carton of milk and giving it a sniff. Judging from the face he made she could only assume it was long past due. Koichi and Kimi were really good friends, one of the few males that Kiba approved of, and he felt like part of the family.

"Good morning yourself. Little early today huh?" Saya said, grinning as she continued to watch father and daughter fight outside. Koichi shrugged, grabbing a muffin from the basket as he too watched the events outside unfurl. Now they had started using jutsu, since their jutsu were similar it wasn't they weren't really aiming to hurt each other (they would just dodge it anyway) they were mainly splashing mud onto each other. Both dogs were happily joining in with the fun.

"I have to get here early because they do this every day. No matter how much she acts like a guy she is still a girl and girls don't like walking around covered in mud. Minus some special occasions." Koichi said, standing up and quickly closing the window. Just in time too for a huge wave of mud splashed against the side of the house mere seconds later. Saya sighed, looking at the dirty brown windows with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I can never make this house presentable with those two here. I just cleaned those windows too." She muttered mainly to herself, since Koichi wasn't listening. The door opened and two mud soaked Inuzukes walked in, laughing. They were covered head to toe in mud, their clothes plastered with it. Saya sighed, and covered her face with her hands. Koichi felt sorry for her, mud stains were killer to get out. Then again she had some sort of secret recipe cause there was no trace of mud in their clothes after.

"Hey, Kimi. Remember? We have to get to school early today or else Iruka will have a heartattack." Koichi said casually, sniffing some bread before putting it in the toaster. Kimi jumped, muttered a few curse words and raced up the stairs, slamming the door to the bathroom. Kiba sighed and walked into the other bathroom, soon the sound of running water was in the air. Koichi grinned, it would all soon pay off.

**Finished, please review :D  
><strong>


	4. The Cells

**Yukio's POV**

Hm, everyone is loud today. Not that they weren't always loud, just more loud then usual. It was a kind of tense atmosphere, nervous excitement. I didn't really see the point of these emotions, I never did. People were creatures you can't relay on anyway. Why should I care which ones I got stuck with? They are all the same anyway. Always the same, always expecting everything from you but giving nothing in return. Always distracting, always negatives. Nothing about them was worth the time to get to know them.

But on days like today it was harder to ignore them, what with their many ways of dealing. Especially Koichi, he was the loudest and most annoying of all the people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. He thought he was everything and then some. A cocky bastard if I have ever met one. The way he pretended he was the best. I really want to be their when he gets the shit beaten out of him, then we will see how long he can keep playing his little game. I grinned at the thought and slowly my eyes picked him out from the crowd.

Everything about him seemed to piss me off for some reason. Mainly because I hated him as a person and generally added his looks to the list of things I hated. Though his looks were certainly odd. His hair was red, a dark shade of red. Almost like a dark orange but not. I have seen both his parents, one has yellow hair and the other blue. Where does the red come from? It looked like his father's, messy since neither spared the seconds to brush it. His eyes however were a light blue, almost completely white with a blue tinge. Perhaps he had potential to unlock the Byakugan?

Today he was wearing his usual attire. He was wearing a red short sleeve shirt of some unbelievably light material. On it was the Uzamaki symbol in black. He was a complete fool. Broadcasting that to whomever. Did he really think his father's enemies were above hurting him? Over this he had a black vest, part of me wanted to say leather but it looked much softer then leather. Besides that he wore a pair of black shorts that reached his knees. On his feet was some normal black sandals that most people wore.

While glaring at him I couldn't help but to notice his little friend. Kimi I think, pretty much the only person who could honestly stand him. Then again she was a pretty accepting person all and all. Always looking for the best in people even though they obviously didn't deserve it. That was just one of the many more charming points to her personality. She had a great sense of humor, was optimistic, smart and strong willed. Course she did have her moments that proved she was still human.

Oddly enough she was one of the few people in my class who looked 'real.' While everyone else tried to fit some kind of social standing or tried to be someone she never did that. And she had the same if not better results. She had managed to forge her own little niche in society to some extent. People knew who she was and, even if they didn't like or approve of what she was, they left her alone. She had short, really short, brown hair. Not too close but not long by any chance. Reached a little under her ears. Her eyes were a pleasant spring green like color.

Today she was wearing a dark gray hoody I believe they were called. The hoody was outlined with fluffy white fur like material, I knew it was faux, there was no way an Inuzuke could where animal fur. She and her family were strong animal right activists. The hoody was open and revealed she was wearing a white shirt underneath, whether it was longsleeved or not was unclear but I just assumed it was short most of the time. She had on a pair of darker gray pants that puffed out near the waist but tightened closer to the end around the ankles. And some sandals.

Iruka walked in at that moment and the class scattered to their seats quicker then you could blink. It is almost comforting to know that minus how pathetic they were somethings could still get through their thick skulls. Iruka looked at the room, a small grin on his face. Hard to believe he would actual miss us, considering everything we put him through. Iruka was a good man, perhaps he had a small fuse and easily snapped but oddly enough he understood our personal problems and even helped us overcome some of them.

"Alright, in case you don't know today is the day I assign you all your cells. They have already been decided on and they are permanent so there is no use whining if you get stuck with someone you don't like. Once I say your cell your new master will come in and you will go with him or her to wherever he or she takes you. No complaining." He said, looking strictly at the complainers. I shrugged, whatever cell I got with I already knew I wouldn't be the one complaining.

While Iruka walked to his desk to get the list of cells the classroom silently erupted into frantic talking. People talking about who they wanted to be with, who they didn't want, and of course they began trashing people. It was almost humorous. I could care less who I got put with. Not like I favored one over the other, at the end of the day they would all be the same. Although, I must admit if I got put in the same cell as Kimi I would not complain. Not at all.

"Alright, lets get started kay? In cell number 1 we have Hanako, Cho, and Ryoko. Your master will be Sakura Uchiha." Iruka said, after he finished the door slid open and a women walked in. A very odd women. Her hair was very light red, pinkish. Her eyes were green, not a light green or a dark green, just a green colored green. She was wearing a healers uniform. This consisted of a black sweaterish uniform with some dark pants and dark blue was odd because she didn't seem at all like a Uchiha.

"Hello kids. My name is Sakura Uchiha, I hope we can all get along and make our time together pleasant at least. Now if my cell could please follow me." Okay, now I did care, I hoped I didn't get a master like that. All soft and friendly like, she seemed like the one who would stop training because of a single cut. If I was supposed to get any personal gain from this training I would need someone with some backbone. Not a medical ninja afraid to throw a punch.

The kids who were unfortunate enough to be placed in that cell got up and left, including my sister. It didn't surprise me at all that she would get the first cell. She got everything first. "Alright, the next cell, Cell number 2, will contain Haim, Ka, and Kasumi. Your teacher will be Shino Aburame." The door opened and a man walked in. A man who obviously didn't want to be here. He wore a large brown coat that completely hid him minus his eyes which were hidden by dark glasses.

"My cell, we are leaving." He said coldly before walking right out the way he came. I felt slightly disappointed, he seemed like an excellent teacher. Unlike most others he didn't seem to care about feelings or building 'friendship.' He appeared to just want to get his job done and leave which was the perfect attitude a master should have. Sadly my name wasn't called for his cell, the fools whose were didn't even realize how lucky they were.

And I waited, names were called, masters stept forth, cells left. It seemed like a never ending cycle, part of me wondered if the cell number had anything to do with skill or potential. Otherwise why else would they save me for last. After the room was half empty I started playing closer attention. "Alright, now cell number 6. Kimi, Yukio," I grinned wickedly. This certainly was good so far. "And Koichi." Forget what I said before. I can't believe I am stuck with that idiot. "Your master will be Rock Lee."

Even before the words were out of Iruka's mouth the door was open, in a flash of bright green. I already knew this would end badly. Once the dust settled there stood a man who made my, and many others, mouth drop. Wearing a dark green full body suit, the Konoha Jonin green vest, and sporting a shiny bowl cut was, just my assumption of course, Rock Lee. "My name is Rock Lee, the Youthful Green Beast of Konoha! I hope that each and everyone of you can bloom into a youthful lotus yourself! Now which ones of you have the honor of working with me?" He said, beaming all around.

Oh. My. Kami.

**And the first official chapter is done. I really like this one. If you couldn't tell this is from Shikamaru's sons POV. Yeah, he has a couple issues. I had a lot of fun writing this. He doesn't seemed too impressed with Lee though XD He is just a hard to please kind of guy I suppose. So please review okay? I want to know how I did :)  
><strong>


	5. A Day at the Pound

**Hanako's POV**

This is good. I mean my cell, I barely know these people. Well, I know them but I never really talked to them. From what I knew Cho was the normal Akimichi. He loved eating, once it was said he out ate his own father which is really something. Slightly pudgy I guess, but he was an Akimichi so that was expected. He looked like a younger version of his father. He had red hair, spiky but not nearly as spiky as other peoples. A.K.A. Koichi's. He had two swirly lines on his cheeks. They went at an angle and then curved downwards into a spiral. Of course they were light purple in color.

He was wearing a long white sleeved shirt with the sleeves bandaged down. Over it he wore the normal Akimichi green shirt, his clan symbol on the back in orange. Under it he wore some black pants that went a little under his knees. He wore bandages on his feet with black shinobi sandals over the bandages. The major difference that told him apart was his eyes, he had green eyes. Currently he was chomping away on some beef jerky, maybe because he was a nervous eater?

Then there was Ryoko, she was just Ryoko. While everyone knew her I was surprised about who she was. Brass, a total bitch at most times, spoiled, but she was popular. She was constantly reminding everyone she was directly related to the Kazekage and his favorite niece (not that he had much choice) I knew he actually liked her of course but somehow I doubt he would stab everyone who crossed her. She would take a lot of taking used to. A lot.

She was a noble and you could tell it from her clothing. While most people dressed modestly in low cost materials she wore some very expensive clothes. Today this consisted of some really expensive looking pants. They were made of some black silk looking material with some red design up the side. A really expensive looking white blouse with red flowers up the right sleeve. She wore her headband around her neck like her mother. She had her long dark brown pulled into a long ponytail, her dark green eyes clearly showing she wasn't pleased.

Suddenly those eyes flickered over to where I was standing. My throat clogged for a second, my heart sped up, my vision blurred. Before I could say anything she turned away, making a tsk sound. My heart fell, had I already failed her? I hadn't even done anything, said anything. I needed to please her, she was my new teammate and something else. I wasn't sure what though. Whenever she looked at me, watched me, I always tried harder. Like I wanted to impress her.

"Hello everyone. Can I have your attention please? Thank you. As you already know we are going to spend a lot of time together so we should get to know each other right? I will go first so you have an example. My name is Sakura Uchiha. I am married to Sasuke Uchiha. My dreams for the future include finding cures for some deadly illnesses. I am skilled in chakra control and medical jutsu. My hobbies include studying medical techniques of the past, reading, and spending time with my family. My nindo is that I will always be able to support my friends and loved ones. Okay, who wants to go next?" My sensei said with a smile.

Cho raised his hand and after stuffing more food into his mouth began. "My name is really Chokuta but everyone calls me Cho. I am not married yet. My dreams for the future include visiting and sampling foods from every hidden village in the world. I also want to become a strong ninja. I am skilled in my family jutsu and cooking. Hobbies include eating, cooking, reading cookbooks, and of course helping my mom in the bakery. My nindo is to give everything a try. Be it a person, jutsu, or a piece of food." He said before stuffing more food into his mouth. He certainly liked the stuff but he didn't seem like a bad person at least.

I timidly cleared my voice and began. "My name is Hanako Yamanaka. Still single. My dreams for the future is to be able to label rare types of plants and become strong enough to protect something from someone far stronger then me as odd as it sounds. I am skilled in drawing, coloring, and I have a good imagination or so my father tells me. My hobbies are drawing, helping out at the flower shop, learning to identify plants, and spending hours drawing with my dad. My nindo is that a weak man with a strong, creative, mind can defeat the strong bodied man who is weak of mind." I said, glancing around to see the others reactions.

Sakura had a faint smile on her face, as if she was pleased. Cho looked at me as if he was seeing me in a new light. But Ryoko, Ryoko was looking at me as if I was a brainless ugly blob that was following after her. Not a good look, a disgusted look. I quickly rethought over everything I had said, it was all true. Maybe she expected something else? Suddenly it hit me, someone said she liked guys who had more BODY then MIND. Basically everything I had just said had completely turned her off. I felt like a complete retard. I looked down at the floor, trying to hid the fact I felt like a piece of dirt.

"Just fucking great, I get stuck with a obese ass and a stupid dreamer. Anyway, hiya! My name is Ryoko Nara. I am still single, looking for that right person. I am skilled in wind techniques, shadow techniques, and my Uncle Kankuro is kinda sorta teaching me about Puppetry. Actual ninja skills. My hobbies include training, trying on new clothes, trying on new makeup and putting my hair up in unique ways. My nindo is that a beautiful person from a noble family will always be better then the ugly beggar." She said with a smile. I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes, not really listening. I was trying to figure out if why such a beautiful girl would even need makeup.

"Well, wow. I think we can all say we got to know each other a little better. And I also know that it will take a little getting used to, each other I mean. Now I figured the best thing to do is to jump right into what we will be doing so I got us an easy D rank mission. We just have to help out at the local pound. The dog watcher is sick so we will be his replacements. Lets get going shall we?" She said with a wide smile.

Later at the Pound

This was much easier then I thought. It wasn't the big chew your face off ninja dogs but cute little puppies. So energetic and full of energy. A couple kids came in and adopted some, it was great. Currently we were sitting on the floor playing with the puppies. Sakura told me that with puppies when playing tug a war you yourself shouldn't tug or else you might hurt their new teeth. Instead it was better to let them pull. Should I be worried that a bunch of puppies can easily almost dislocate my arm? Course it was the biggest puppy I have ever seen.

Ryoko was happily brushing the puppies fur, making them all clean and pretty. She was even more amazing then I thought, she had easily calmed down even the most loud puppy who was now resting his head peacefully on her leg, its eyes closed in contentment. Meanwhile Cho had a whole little horde of puppies all hoping to get some of his beef jerky. Course he gave them some but with dogs some just isn't enough. Sakura was helping a puppy who had a needle stuck in his foot.

I watched, interested in the process of healing jutsu. After pulling the thorn out she began mending the puppies foot. A soft green glow surrounded her hands and she grasped the creatures foot firmly. After a few seconds she let go and I was amazed to see not even a scar left on it. She didn't even look like she was trying, then again she was head of the medical department. I looked down at the my notebook and was shocked to see what I had drawn.

It was Ryoko and the puppy. I wasn't even aware I was looking at her so much, I hope I wasn't blushing. I dared a glance and was gracious to see she wasn't paying me any attention. But Cho, he raised and eyebrow before a particually hungry puppy tackled him. I looked away, back at my drawing. She made a great model. She was beautiful, calm at times, content with staying perfectly still without huge movements. I sighed, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**DONE! Took a while but I feel good with the results :) I really like Ryoko, kinda spoiled huh? And kinda a bitch right? But there is a whole lot of potential for character devolpment there. Cho is kinda the silent type and I know he is dressed really similar to Choji was. I had my brain die on me and I just figured most Akimichi's wore that sorta thing. And then Hanako, is that the signs of a crush I see? Yeah, to bad she has no interest in him. **

**Well I hope you like it :) tell me what you think.  
><strong>


	6. The Test

"Okay. I will name a village and you are to give me a basic description of the ninja there, fighting styles, and economic standing. Who wants to go first?" Shino said, his eyes going between the faces of his new cell. It was a basic test to see how aware his students were. At least they had to successfully give a description of 1 village or they failed the test. Then again he had a cell of mostly geniuses. He doubted any of them would fail this test. He looked between them, trying to figure out who he should question first.

There was Kasumi, Sasukes favorite child. Or at least that is what Sakura told Ayame the other day. Then again it wasn't like Sasuke to have a favorite child. Perhaps a better choice of wording would be that he cared more about her training then his other children. She certainly didn't look very intimidating or powerful. She looked sorta like a female uchiha princess. She had long blueish hair that was tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes were like Sasuke's, dark only instead of being filled with something that sent shivers down Shino's back they were happy and shiny. She was wearing a long dark blue shirt which ended at the hips. The sleeves were long enough to possibly have hidden weapons in them. Wouldn't surprise anyone a Uchiha literally had some tricks up their sleeves. She also had on a pair of knee length black shorts and some female ninja boots with small heels.

"Alright Uchiha, give me a description of the Land Hidden in the Clouds." Shino said, looking straight at the girl. She jumped slightly when her name was called but then smiled.

**Kasumi's POV**

Thank goodness. Dad told me all about that village. His stories are really funny too. "Okay, so Kumogakure is one of the largest hidden villages and very prosperous. After the war most of the land of Lightning where the village is located was relatively unharmed which gave them an edge on recovering. After that they helped the other villages recover minus Konoha because they didn't like Naruto's decision to forgive the Uchiha clan. And by didn't like I mean hated. Out of all the villages it is the most economically sound and takes up a large part of the trade between villages. It only recently started trading with Konoha again. The ninja in Kumo usually use a variety of techniques most commonly involving lightning and swordsmanship. In a recent poll it was said that almost 60% of the ninja in Kumo have lightning as one of their chakra natures." I concluded, smiling happily.

I looked down slightly, feeling my smile falter. Father had also included some, other facts on the Kumo ninja. I quickly shook these thoughts from my head. I didn't want to think about him now. I glanced at my teammates hopeful to see something that take my attention away from those thoughts. Haim was simply sitting there, looking down steadily. He was an odd guy, silent most of the time. Only spoke when spoken too. I didn't know much about his personality but I guess he was just the silent type? He had his fathers hair, almost as long as mine and light brown. He wore normal Hyuga clothes. A whiteish gray shirt with short sleeves. A high collar, kinda like pictures mom had of his dad when he was younger. Under it he wore black pants and brown sandals. There were two interesting things about him. 1. Even though he was a Hyuga his eyes were dark brown. 2, He carried a bunch of small scrolls on him. I wasn't sure what was in them but it looked interesting.

On my other side was Ka, one of my friends. She was shy and needed a lot of encouraging but when she was happy she was very cool to be around. She was wearing a green shirt, short sleeved, with the Akimichi symbol on the back in orange. Since she was an Akimichi she was, chubby. Not overly fat but not skinny either. Just chubby. Luckily she didn't diet or try to lose weight. She was actually comfortable with her weight, she found her flaws else where. She wore a pair of dark brown pants and ninja heels (not those little skinny kill yourself ones. more like the ones Sakura wears in shippudan. would call them sandals like everything else but they are nowhere near sandalish) She had dark red hair and soft greenish blue eyes. She was really beautiful no matter what anyone else said.

"Ka, describe Suna for me." Shino said suddenly, jerking me out of my thoughts and Ka out of hers. Ka looked up and then down, thinking hard. She was pretty smart too though she needed to think before answering. "Suna is the shortened name for Sunagakure. Like the name suggests the village is located in the middle of a desert, the largest in the land. It is unbelievably hot during the daytime and freezing cold during the night. Out of all the lands this is the one that people have had to adapt the most to live in. The ninja of Suna have a several unique styles when associated with them. Perhaps the most famous being puppetry. Few outsiders know how it is done but a ninja trained in the art can use wooden puppets to deal unique attacks against the enemy most of them involving poison. Besides this they are well known for being masters of wind style techniques. A large majority uses curved blades or fans as weapons. Economically it is a weak village since they have little to sell but they buy a lot from outsiders." She concluded, checking mentally to make sure she got everything.

"You were wrong. Suna is technically the leader in trades revolving around pottery which is actually a rather large market in it's own right. Ironically it is very prosperous in the trade of clay and pottery. Wonder if he bought any before," Shino said before stopping. Even I could tell he was grinning though it made no sense. "Anyway besides that everything is good. It is good to know you bothered to learn about the nature of a village so different from your own. Boy! Oto! Now!" Shino said suddenly barking at Haim. He almost jumped a foot in the air. He looked around shocked before Shino spoke again, this time his words far more harsh. "Get your mind out of the clouds boy! If I were an enemy you would already be dead! Now answer the question!" He growled darkly.

Haim, looked scared. Shocked. Both. "Um, Oto. Um, that is the Village Hidden in the Noise, Music, no wait, Echoes?" he stuttered. Shino glared daggers at the boy but finally sighed. "Every village leaves a legacy so even though the village of Otogakure might not be around anymore there are still ninja out there that use the Otogakure style. The people there liked to experiment which lead to them gaining very unique fighting styles. The invention of a 'Cursed Seal' being the one most people think of. It allowed physical and sometimes mental changes upon the subject. Though it is highly forbidden by in almost all the hidden villages there are still people who use some form of this. Most commonly if you were to meet someone with a curse seal they would be a body guard for hire struggling to get by. You should have known this if you bothered to check the list of forbidden jutsus Haim." Shino said, letting a dangerous edge into his voice. "I will give you another chance, do Ame for me."

Haim let out a sigh of relief. Apparently he knew this one. "Amegakure is also called the village hidden in the rain. It's current population is made up of orphans from the war seeking refuge which Amegakure offered. Though parts of it were destroyed during the war it is said to have been rebuilt bigger and better then ever. Many lands have tried to claim this smaller land but have failed. It is said that any outsider seeking harm upon the village will be killed by a man with the eyes of a god. Though the rumors are simply rumors the children there are certain of the existence of this character. Many people believe him simply to be a wandering jonin who abandoned his village during the war but others point him more in the direction of a form of some kind of guardian of the city. Oh yeah, and they are pretty small in the trade scene and um, it rains a lot." He added quickly, remembering to include all the info Shino had asked for.

"Why does it not surprise me that you, the boy who barely passed with solid Bs knows everything about silly myths. Knowing such things will not help you in a battle, you didn't bother including facts on the fighting style which for your info is generally water or poison. The real reason it hasn't been taken over isn't because of some defender or whatever crap you hear on the streets. There is nothing of value there, just a bunch of whiny orphans who can't man the fuck up and accept the fact their parents are gone and get on with their lives. I am greatly considering failing you here and now and sending you back to the academy for more training." He said bluntly. Haim looked like he had a heart attack, I would too I suppose. Why was Shino being so harsh on him? I mean sure he wasn't always focused and sure he would rather spend his time reading fairy tales or something but there wasn't anything too wrong with that.

"Too bad if I did so Neji and Tenten would skin me alive. And you managed to pass most of the other tests fairly well. If you can manage to pass the final test then you won't be sent back to the academy for your high failure in this test." He said, not letting the edge fall from his voice. He turned towards me and Ka. "The final test is simple. There are two bells, you need to get them from me before the sunsets today. If you fail then you **will** be sent back to the Academy, no questions asked. Now if you need me I need to get some groceries for dinner tonight. We will meet here after the sunset to see which of you will have the dishonor of returning to your families with news of your failure. Bye." He said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. We sat there before looking at each other.

"Only two bells, one of us is going to fail either way." Ka said finally. We glanced at each other. "Last one there goes back to the academy!" She said before vanishing the same as master did. I quickly followed suit.

Haim how ever got up from his seated position and turned around, walking towards the village. He needed to check in on his informers. Unless they were lying to him then Shino owed him an apology.

**Done with this seriously crappy chapter of crappyness. I really suck at describing characters clothing, even more so suck at making up creative clothes. I am just glad this officially ends the introductions and I can officially start the plot now. Already have a good idea for the first mission though I haven't decided what cell I should send. The first one of Kimi, Koichi, and Yukio or the second one of Hanako, Cho, and Ryoko. Either or really, maybe even both. Not sure yet.**

**I am sure that the next chapter will include an demented circus. Blame Creature Feature and their song 'The Greatest Show Unearthed.' which I have been listening to for the better part of this week :3 Oh, and if anyone has any tips on doing fight scenes that would be useful. I don't trust myself with them XD  
><strong>

**Enough of my little author rant. Hope this chapter wasn't completely sucky beyond possible belief and you don't hate me for it.  
><strong>


	7. Ominous Message, Heading Out!

_Please note this takes place almost 5 weeks after they get their cells._

**Yukio's POV**

Hmph, the last thing I wanted was to hear Koichi's complaining. Why he thought he was an exception to everything that made this village stable and prosperous was beyond me. I glared at him as he openly complained in front of his father even. Did he really think his own father, Kage and protector of the village, would give in to his selfish demands. "Dad, you've been giving us nothing but baby missions. Literally nothing else, dog walking, helping old ladies with their groceries, babysitting. That is stuff for academy kids not genin. We deserve a mission where we can test ourselves otherwise we won't know if we have gotten stronger. Hell, we haven't even gotten to fight once even though we have graduated ages ago. Don't you have something where we can show off? Just a little bit?" He said, proving the fact he was arrogant bastard. He simply wanted to show off his supposed 'skills' He wasn't even that powerful. Sure he might not be weak but that didn't make him powerful.

His father eyed him, thinking it over. I personally hoped he would tell his son off and give us enough 'baby' missions for a month. Wouldn't that give his little ego a little decrease. To bad even then it would be impossible high. "My pupil brings up a good point Naruto, we have yet to gain a mission where we are tested. Months of doing nothing of but these missions, though it is very youthful in it's own right, hasn't given my cell the chance to test their abilities. Though the choice remains yours I believe that we are ready for a higher rank mission then D." Lee piped in, placing a hand on Koichi's shoulder. I glared daggers at both of them, Koichi was a teacher's pet while Lee pretty much agreed to everything out of the boys mouth. I admit Lee wasn't nearly as bad as his first impression made him out to be he was still pretty bad. Only because he was useless when it came to ninjutsu so not very much help to me and my growth. It felt like I was teaching myself at times.

The Hokage seemed to roll this over in his mind, tilting his head slightly and looking us over. Probably to try and see if we were really up to the level Lee and Naruto were making us out to be. I have to admit these missions were getting a little tedious but at the same time our teamwork skills were still terrible. At least I tried to be helpful but it seemed whenever I tried to help Koichi, or save his life for that matter he snapped at me. Part of his whole ego, he couldn't accept help from anyone. I found it amusing because that gave me much more chances to send him into rage. Plus Kimi was more then grateful about me saving her friend. The Hokage straightened up, causing me to push my musings aside and focus on him.

"I see your point. Most of your missions have been resolved with swiftness and effectiveness. Plus your teamwork will get better the more challenging situations you are placed in. In fact, I have a mission I was saving for a chunin but I think you can handle it. There is a village just west of Konoha, a days walk really. They are having a problem with some kind of bandits apparently. Your job is to simply get them to leave anyway you can. A simple C Rank mission. Think you guys are up to it?" He asked, a childish grin on his face. The way my other cell mates reacted you would think he told us we just won the lottery and were getting an all expense payed trip to the vacation spot of our choosing. It wasn't a bad mission at all, a C rank mission would certainly give me many chances to not only grow stronger but also to piss off Koichi which was it's own reward.

"Of course we accept it! Thanks dad, you won't regret this! Can we go now Lee Sensei?" Koichi asked, causing me to scoff. What a fool, surely he didn't actually want to just go there. Charging in there like a fool. No way was I going to do that. If I could I would research the mission more. See what we weer dealing with and form a plan to deal with what we were facing quickly and effectively. I watched as Koichi turned and glared at me. "Just what is so funny?" He growled, narrowing his eyes. Hm, so many possible answers to this question. I could make a comment about his physical appearance but that would be unwise in the presence of his father whom his looks mostly came from. I could give an extremely logical answer that would leave him stunned but then I would just look like a git.

"Well it is quite simple really. I had pegged you as someone who would rush into things without a second thought and hey, I was right. Surprising isn't it?" I said, giving him my sly grin I usually saved for moments when I made a fool of him. It was amusing to see his face light up when he realized what I had just said. Even more so because he had to stop and think it over. He truly was a fool. Did he think his little snarl would scare me? Or his angry face for that matter? Out of all the things on this earth he was the one I was least afraid of. I sneered slightly, he was however very nice to be around. When around such an idiot you felt smarter.

"You wanna repeat that?" He growled, letting an edge into his voice. I smirked, was I suppose to be intimidated by this? "Perhaps you should get your hearing checked. Wouldn't want anyone sneaking up on everyone's favorite Uzamaki next to your dear daddy. Since you asked so politely I will repeat myself, just once though. Make sure you listen carefully or else you might miss it again. I said, and I quote, 'Well it is quite simple really. I had pegged you as someone who would rush into things without a second thought and hey, I was right. Surprising isn't it?' If you missed it a second time besides going to see a doctor I would suggest asking one of the other people in the room." I said calmly, meeting his gaze which was burning with something. Perhaps hatred?

He took a step forward, obviously seeking my harm. I, in mere self defense I might add, pulled a knife on him and placed it close to his throat. Had he taken another step forward he would have impaled himself which would be amusing. Though afterwards I might be sent to jail for killing the Hokage's son in front of him. Plus I would feel bad. "Okay boys, that is enough." Lee said pushing us apart though we continued to glare at each other. Well, he continued to glare at me. "Listen, you two need to relax and stop fighting. It takes a negative effect on our teamwork. Look, we will leave for the village tonight so we all have some time to do whatever we want. Which should include packing okay? We will meet by the west gate around 4 okay?" Lee said, looking between all of us. I nodded once before turning to walk out.

"That sounds reasonable sensei. If anyone needs me I will be researching the town in question. Till 4 then." I said before walking out. I shook the excess thoughts about Koichi and Kimi and Lee from my head. My goal was to find out about the mission and I would do just that.

**At the Infomation Center**

A quick glance around the center told me much. Many ninja of many rank from many different villages were here. In the corner some Cloud ninja were being very secretive about whatever it was they were reading. Probably something about the Uchiha clan. Not sure why but all the Cloud Ninja I have met have been especially hateful towards most Uchiha clan members. Course they hated everyone but they were especially hateful towards Uchihas. Once they realized I was looking they turned and glared at me. Clearly telling me to mind my own business. I turned my eyes towards the lady at the desk, inclined to continue my own business. I walked up and politely asked her where the mission files were located and she pointed me in the direction of couple shelves close to where the Kumo ninja were gathered. I thanked her and walked over, feeling at least one pair of eyes following me. I mused about whether it was a glare or not before I arrived and got to the act of searching for my mission.

The shelves were set up according to mission rank, type, and sometimes client. There was a shelf for D, C, B, A, and somewhere in the back, S rank missions. On the top of each shelf was bounties according to rank, the ones wanted by citizens were closer to the right side and those wanted by the government were on the left. The next shelf down contained escort missions. The ones who wanted escorts out of the land of Fire were on the right and those within the Land of Fire were on the left. Below that, around the middle, were things for lost items. Be it a pet, wallet, or something as important as a family artifact or scroll containing a forbidden jutsu. The more important stuff was on the left and easy stuff was on the right. Below that, second to the bottom, was what were commonly referred to as hunting missions. These included hunting for people who were causing trouble and ranged from trouble makers to killers. The easier ones were on the left while harder ones for more experienced chunin were on the right. And below that shelf was chores within the village. Things from babysitting and walking dogs to guarding the gate and helping out in the hospital. The easier more tedious stuff was on the left and the important stuff was on the right. Plus they were color coded.

I turned to the back and my interest was quickly pecked. The report was odd, strange and certainly made the mission more interesting. _When I arrived in the city I instantly noted something was odd. The once bustling place was now empty minus a few scattered people here and there. All eager to be somewhere else. When I tried to talk to them they were quick to suddenly remember another place far more important they had to be. One man however, a complete loon, told me this.'Don't go, don't go out at night. Stay clear of the fairgrounds, they come at night, don't go out.' before hobbling off and slamming the door to what I presumed was his home. Of course my next destination was the fairgrounds. Nothing, well nothing off interest. The place was empty minus a few rusting attractions and empty booths. Certainly nothing to cause anyone such fear. Like I said before a complete loon. The inn I was staying at was almost completely empty. Later that night I went out for a stroll but saw nothing. I believe that it might be something as simple as a few bandits, bad bandits true, but nothing more that has spooked the citizens. I believe I will stay for a few more days just to see if I can get more info on what is going on._

Hm though I doubted a couple bandits would spook a village so completely but now I must remember it was a trading village and didn't have any ninja to guard it. I was about to close the report when I noticed the scribblings near the bottom. I read them and it made no sense. _Lies, those are lies. He got him, they wrote it, don't come. Danger, danger at the fair. Lies, a city of lies, only lies. Stay away, stay away or he will add you to his collection. Stay away, danger danger in the dark. Light up the dark for truth, stay away from here. _It was barely readable and I couldn't fully understand it. Obviously the writer didn't want us to go to the village but why? What did he mean when he said he would add us to his collection? Who was this he and just what did he collect? I quickly scanned the room, making sure no one was watching me before I tore off the edge with the writing on it. I shoved it into my pocket before closing the file and walking back to the shelf to put it away. I walked out of there quickly.

I then made my way home to pack. I made a mental checklist in my head. I would need to include at least 5 sets of clothes. One formal outfit, two everyday outfits, one sneaking outfit as I liked to call them, and something to where on the way there. I would also need my toothbrush, a few rubberbands for my hair, some extra pairs of shoes. That way if they get wet I won't have the displeasure of walking around in wet shoes. Also those books on the history of the wave village mom got me for my birthday last year. She always bugs me about reading them this might be a good chance. And another book that doesn't put me to sleep, might have to visit the library later. I think I read all the ones at home. Hm, what else? I pulled out the scrap of paper again. Flashlight just in case there really is something dangerous in the shadows.

**Kimi's POV**

Koichi was pissed. He had good reason to be too, what with Yukio making a fool out of him in front of his own father then just walking off like nothing happened. "I hate him. Hate. Him. Who does he think he is, acting so smart all the time. He really needs a good asskicking that is what he needs." He grumbled, glaring daggers at nothing in particular. I nodded my head, he really did need one. His parents thought he was the best thing to happen to the world since the end of the War. The pampered him and his sister, encouraged everything they did which turned them into gits who looked down on any and everyone else. It was their bloody mother. She spoiled them with gifts and threatened to murder anyone who spoke badly of her precious children. If I tried to pull half the things they did my mom would quickly backhand me on the spot and I don't even want to think of what dad would do. Probably lecture me and ground me for life.

"Hey, maybe the bandits will beat him to near death and then YOU can jump in and save HIS ass." I said, turning to look at my friend. He mulled it over for a little bit before his wide grin spread over his face. I could tell he was imagining it and the thought pleased him greatly. It was good to see him happy, when he was pissed he was scary. Like he was a totally different person. Then again knowing his parents it was no surprise he had his temper. More like his mom though with just a dash of his dad in there. His mom was usually shy, refined, polite but when she snapped. She snapped. One time she turned the whole table over, which was also the last time we brought our dogs over for dinner at the Uzamaki's I might add. Took a good week to get the stains out and my clothes still smell a little funky. But unlike his mom he had a shorter patience and his anger built up like his dad.

"Yeah, can't you just see it? Him barely hanging on and then out of nowhere, bang! I jump in and singlehandedly beat the guy without a scratch. Then I would say something cool and then HE would be the fool. Ha!" He declared, grinning wildly and showing off his sharp canines. Kinda like mine which reminds me. We need to test and see whose are sharper soon. We do it every week though Mamoru usually wins. I swear he cheats but he won't admit to it. I glanced over at the little dog who was walking besides me. Okay, little might not be the right word. He was almost to my knees which wasn't really small. He was a working dog. Light brown fur with a huge black spot on his back. Like someone spilled some black dye on him. He had a white stomach and big doe brown eyes. He looked up at me, obviously wondering why I was looking at him.

"Hey wait a minute. Why can't I jump in and save Yukio with you? Whose says you get to do everything singlehandedly? Hell, I am more likely to be pulling your ass out of the fire then anything else. What did you think I was doing in your little fantasy? Cheering you on from the sidelines or maybe I had already been knocked out? Geez sometimes you are such a prick." I said, glaring daggers at him. He was shocked, probably didn't bother to include me at all. Did he forget me and Mamoru were also part of his team, probably. Wouldn't surprise me at all. "Listen I gotta go pack. I will see you later okay?" I said walking away. How could he forget me like that? I was without a doubt one of the most important members of the team. While those two bickered like little girls I was the only one to actually get some work done besides Lee.

**At the Inuzuke Residence **

Hm, what to pack? Maybe a couple sets of clothes. Should I bring something formal? Then again what are the chances we are going to get invited to a party. Hm, maybe I should pack a semi formal outfit just in case. Something with some ribbons, mom had bunches of outfits with ribbons. What else? A toothbrush, toothpaste, Mamoru's toothbrush, his toothpaste. Some dog food, canned or bagged? Dry or wet? I will just ask mom to make a couple of her lunchboxes. Lets see, oh yeah I might also need some soldier pills. Hm, that is about it. Wait, I need my pillow and where did I put our headbands? Oh wait we got them on. Gah I hate packing. I know I will forget something.

**At the Uzamaki Residence (Koichi's POV)  
><strong>

Clothes, check. Water, check. Extra shoes, check. Money, check. Food, check. Snacks, check. Weapons, check. Map, check. Journal, check. Compass, check. Wallet to store money, check. Ramen, check. Matches, check. Toothbrush, check. Mirror, check. Comb, check. Medical supplies, check. Mr Panda, packed in his special apartment. Pillow, check. Blanket, check. Hm, looks like everything. I grinned, no way was I going to be caught without supplies this time. Course my backpack weighed a ton, hey maybe I could count this as extra training. Course now there was the problem with what I was going to do for the next 5 hours till we had to leave. I know, I will go see Kimi and then we can get some lunch at Ichiraku's.

I grinned at the thought and turned to leave only to see my path was blocked. Moe was standing there, looking up at me sadly. "Hm? What is it little guy?" I asked, bending down so I was face level with my brother. Course he was usually sad/scared/frightened about something but at those times he usually cried and ran from the room in question or to where ever Mom or dad was. Now he just looked slightly worried. You would be surprised how much emotions his eyes showed. They might just be plain white but just by looking at them you could tell if he was happy,sad, angry, scared, or sleepy. He had moms hair, long and blue. Kinda looked like Uncle Neji sometimes but only when he was angry. Then again I have only really seen Neji either angry or perfectly calm, the later being something Moe never was.

"Your leaving. Now the monsters will come out of the closet and eat me." He said, looking down steadily. I sighed. My brother had a terrible habit of imagining some kind of something that was looking forward to eating his flesh. That or the person who walked through the door was secretly plotting to murder/kidnap/eat him. So we had to go through a bunch of rituals to make him feel safe. He had to be in the kitchen when mom was cooking to make sure no assassins poisoned the food. Dad had to do a full sweep of the house, inside and out, to make sure there weren't any ninja hiding in the trees or under the stairs or in the basement. Aishe had to check the bathroom before he went to take a bath and even then she had to make sure there were no alligators hiding in the water. I had to check the closet and under the bed for monsters that came out after Moe fell asleep to eat him.

"Oh come on little buddy, you can get Dad to check under the bed and closet. You don't need me to do it. Besides, wouldn't you rather have me fending off hordes of bloodthirsty bandits and saving a poor defenseless fishing village from complete and utter destruction?" I cooed, petting his hand. Judging from the look he gave me he would rather have me check under his bed then save a random village from some bloodthirsty bandits. "Oh don't be like that. Besides this is my first C Rank Mission! Isn't that kinda cool? I get to go out and gain a reputation I am worthy of. I will get the praise of that village, aren't you the least bit excited for your big brother?" I asked, grinning wickedly at the thought. Maybe they would give me an award, a medal. Maybe even rename the village after me.

"Personally I would be more excited if I wasn't going to die tonight." Moe said coldly, keeping his gaze down steadily. I sighed, he was very stubborn about the fact he was going to die sometimes. It really got annoying sometimes but at the same time it was needed or else Moe couldn't be at ease. "I know, how about we spend the afternoon together? You can join me and Kimi for lunch and then we will do whatever you want for the whole after noon." I said smiling at my genius. Moe looked up, grinning slightly. He liked hanging out around the village.

**Later at 4:00 by the West Gate**

Lee waited, glancing at his clock every couple seconds. Part of him wishing his team was more punctual. A soft tap alerted him to the first person arriving. He looked up to see Yukio standing there, his backpack over one of his shoulders. He looked up and met his masters eye and slightly nodded in his direction but then returned his gaze to the ground. Lee could easily tell something was troubling his student. "Is something wrong Yukio? You seem even more unyouthful then usual. Did you find out something unsettling about the mission?" Lee asked, tilting his head slightly as he watched his pupil. Yukio shifted around uncomfortably, not looking up to meet his masters gaze. The sound of laughter split the tense atmosphere and soon Koichi and Kimi turned the corner. "Tell me later." Lee said before putting on his signature smile.

"Hello everyone, are we all packed and ready for our mission?" There was a bunch of nods and wicked grinning coming from the two later. Yukio continued to look downwards, obviously unsettled by something. "Alright people, if we head out now we should be halfway there when it is time to camp. Lets go forward with the power of youth!" Lee cheered before jogging off, letting his students run to keep up with him.

**This is done, yay. How you like it? Hopefully it wasn't too bad right? I think it came out alright. Did Lee somewhat in character, gave Kimi somewhat of a personality, and of course there was the ominous message read by Yukio. What does that mean? Just who is waiting for them in the Hidden Wave Village? What does he collect? I know (sorta) and you will just have to wait to find out :D Tell me what you thought of this chapter (which is the longest one yet I might add) and I will now go watch Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. Have a good night.**


	8. Enter the Ringmaster!

**Please note this takes place after the days journey to the hidden Wave, they are just arriving.**

**Yukio's POV**

Hm. The Great Naruto Bridge. Seems everyones favorite Kage has also made a visit to the Hidden Wave. I walked over to the side where a small inscription was worked into stone. _This bridge is named after Naruto Uzamaki. A boy destined for great things._ A boy, destined, so he couldn't have been much older then we are now when he visited here. He must have done something great for the village to get such an important monument named after him. I knew a little of the Wave history. It was a small cluster of islands that until almost 20, 30, years ago was under tyranny of a man named Gato I believe. Perhaps I should reread my books. Whatever his name the fact that this bridge ended that tyranny is certain. I glanced over my shoulder and smirked. Koichi was just staring at it like some kind of idiot. Why I had to wonder? Was it so hard to believe that his father had done something great for such a small land?

"Wow, my dad has a bridge named after him. Guess he is just that much more cooler now." He said with a wide grin. I rolled my eyes. Was that all that he understood. His father might have saved this land from destruction and that just made him 'cooler'? This land. I felt my stomach fall. Something was waiting for us at the other end of this bridge, something dark. It was a slightly amusing thought, that our first real mission would be our last but it had a bittersweet taste to it. I glanced at the sky, noting the dark storm clouds gathered there. Not a single ray of light was able to pass through them. Some sparks of light were visible in the distance, probably from the city but even they were dim. The water, it was unnaturally calm. Wasn't there supposed to be some movement, just a little. It was an odd feeling dread. The uncertainty of what lay ahead, it was a rather unpleasant feeling.

"Alright kids, we spent enough time looking at the bridge. Lets get going to the city." Lee said, grinning from ear to ear as he walked along the bridge. I had to wonder if he saw the signs as well, I had shown him the note and told him my opinions but looking at him now it was hard to tell if he was even nervous. It was an oddly comforting thought. I had to remind myself he was a jonin, one who survived the war with only minor injuries. Surely if there was something waiting for us there he could handle it. Then again perhaps this was a trick being played on us by bored jonin who were back at Konoha laughing about this as we speak. I tried to brush my worries away on the bridge but the closer we got to the city the worse it got. If it was a great trading city where were the merchants? Shouldn't there be carts carrying goods to and from the city? Shouldn't it not look so, deserted.

Once we reached the other end of the streets I felt my stomach jumped to my throat. The air, it was thick. Almost hard to even walk through. I had felt this before, sure it was in the academy and much less strong but it was the same. It was some kind of genjutsu. My eyes scanned the streets, looking for something out of the ordinary but I saw nothing. Who was trying to hide what? The people? I glanced at one out of the corner of my eye but he looked normal. Most people, if they were using or caused by some kind of genjutsu, weren't very solid. Almost like they were made out of mist. But he looked completely solid, worried yes but solid. Maybe I was dealing with a very powerful kind of jutsu. One that got rid of all the normal signs I looked for in a genjutsu. Then I was officially screwed over.

I glanced at my teammates noting the looks on their faces. Kimi was glancing around while her dog was sniffing the air and looking in all directions. Koichi actually stopped to poke a man in the shoulder before hurrying on. Obviously they both knew something was off and obviously both had figured out a genjutsu was most likely behind it. At least the city wasn't nearly as deserted as the bridge. There were people yes but something was wrong. This was supposed to be a rich land, why did the people look so poor? Why did the stalls look so barren? Why were there so many beggers? One or two would be normal not 20. A glance at some of the buildings told me much. The doors had more almost 4 locks per door. The windows looked thick enough to withstand an explosion. Something had obviously spooked the people here if they were putting so much protection on the possible entrances. Lee suddenly stopped for no apparent reason. I glanced around him and narrowed my eyes.

A man was standing there, a sly smile on his face. He looked very out of place. While everything surrounding us was either gray, white, or black he was wearing bright colors. A pair of obviously tailored pants that were dark black in color with light green designs running down the left leg. He wore a bright red jacket that opened to reveal he was wearing a golden vest underneath. The edges of his jacket were trimmed with white. On his feet he wore polished black shoes. Some interesting features. The cane he had, black and long even from where I stood I could clearly make out what was supposed to look like a human skull. Then there was the mask he wore. Outlined with black, the inside of that outline was pure silver with black dots in an almost even slanted line. All around the outside black and white feathers lined, going at a downwards angle. His eyes struck me. One was pure black, completely black. The other was bright green, like an acid green. He had short black hair that reached past the bottom of his ears but not past his shoulders. Actually just above his shoulders. On his head he wore a hat, large and straight with a red ribbon wrapped around the bottom. A few needles were tucked into it here and there giving it the appearance it was recently made.

"Well well well. What have I here? Visitors to my land perhaps? Well then I bid you welcome." He said before bowing low, his smile never leaving his face. My eyes quickly flickered to the two men who stood on either side of him. Brutes, taller then even Lee and looked stronger. At least, there muscles were bigger. Then again their muscles seemed to be what most of their bodies were completely made out of. They wore a simple one piece blue costume. It went over one shoulder and then ended in shorts. One look and you knew it was made to show off their muscles, be it for intimidation or just for the sake of showing off I couldn't tell. Both were sporting handlebar mustaches. "My name is Barotur. Barotur the Ringmaster of the circus that has recently settled on this little island. And just who are you? Did you come all the way to Konoha just to visit my circus perhaps? We are very popular or so I have been told." He said with a creepy grin.

"Nope, we came to find out why the Hidden Wave village suddenly stopped trading with Konoha, our sources lead us to believe that there might be a bandit problem. Though it might be interesting to see your circus if we have the time." Lee said politely, shocking me. There was so much wrong about this guy. His clothes, his attitude, the fact he said welcome to HIS land and then said he only recently settled here. Lee however didn't seem to judge any of this. He just shot the guy one of his blinding white smiles accompanied by his nice guy pose. The guy actually winced then again Lee had really white teeth. I glanced at my teammates and saw they both were whispering between themselves about the circus. Morons. Then again I hadn't told them about the cryptic writing on the report. As far as they figured there was no reason they couldn't go to the circus. I sighed, perhaps I should have told them. Then again I wouldn't want Kimi worrying like I had been this whole trip here.

"Might? I assure you my circus is extremely interesting. You must make some time in your day to visit it. However I know how you ninja work. Work before play and besides, if people hear bandits are in the area they might not come to my circus and then everyone loses." He said with a shrug. "Carry on, oh and if you need a place to rest your head there is a great hotel just down this road. Nice place, sure not the kind with little mints on your pillows but it has home cooked meals and the beds are pretty nice. Oh well, you probably have a busy day planned of bandit slaying so I will leave and let you get to that. Tada, see you at the circus." He said before turning on his heel and walking off, his bodyguard brutes following him. I swear the ground shook when they walked. Lee kept smiling till they turned the corner and then his smile fell like a rock.

"Does he think I am a fool? I can tell a summon when I see one." He muttered darkly, causing me to jump. How could I possibly not see that. How could I possible believe they were human, even for a second. "Wait, what summons?" Koichi said, confused. I sighed. Was I really as gullible as HIM. The same boy who still believed assassins only came from the Mist Village. I felt the sudden urge to slam my head against the wall. "Those two big guys, didn't you notice their eyes? Summons, especially unnatural summons tend to have unnatural eye colors. I believe completely black eyes are unnatural." Lee said darkly. Koichi looked down, obviously trying to remember if he had seen their eyes. I mentally cursed myself for not looking beyond their mustaches. "He certainly is an interesting character. Whatever, lets head on to the hotel. Not the one he mentioned however."

We walked in the opposite direction that the man had suggested and stopped in front of a small Inn. A very small inn. Two other buildings towered on either side of it and made it look very, shabby. The roof looked like it was about to giveway at any moment, shingles were noticeably missing in several parts. The paint was peeling off the outside wall that had obviously been battered by storms and such things. I noted the new and clean locks on the windows and door. "Looks like this place is run by good people. Lets go get our rooms." Lee said with another blinding smile before shouldering his bag and walking through the doors. We all quickly exchanged worried glances before following him.

The air in here was musky for lack of a better word. Like no one had opened the door or windows for a while and something was dead in one of the closets. I looked around and saw the inside was almost in as worse condition as the outside. The paint was peeling off the walls, the flowers in the vases were dead or dying. The floorboards creaked beneath our feet. Not a little creak, more like a threatening to give way creak. There seemed to be more dust than air in here as well. It seriously needed a maid, maybe 6. The sound of rusted hinges creaking caused us all to jump. We turned and saw a women standing in the doorway, looking us up and down. Obviously not impressed with what she was seeing.

She was wearing a simple dress, not a cocktail party dress or something. It was a long dress, almost to the floor, and a yellowish white color. White with a faint yellow tinge really. Over it was a simple smock I believe they were called, pure white minus a few stains. Her eyes were a normal blue color, slightly dark but not completely black and you could still tell they were blue. Her hair was a dirty blond color and tied into a rather bushy ponytail. Her skin was very pale. Like she hadn't seen the sun in a while. At least a month. Maybe more. "Hello. Unless you want to stay here for the night I suggest you head back the way you came." She said, as if there would be any other reason we would come into an inn. "Actually that is exactly why we are here." Lee said with his blinding grin.

The women looked noticeably shocked which was no surprise considering there was a much better place just a few blocks away. "Alright then. I guess I will show you to your rooms. Don't ask about payment, we can get that settled when you leave. Oh, and my name is Mako. Besides Inari who visits from time to time I should be the only other person you see here." She said before leading them down a hallway.

**Barotur POV**

Hm, Leaf Ninja. And on this weekend of all weekends. I guess there is no one to blame but myself and my own greed. Konoha is such an annoying village, always coming to the aid of whoever asks it of them. I should have remembered the strong trade between the two countries, it was Konoha that helped support the Wave and bring it to what was it's current stage of excellence. Of course it would notice the abrupt halt in trade and send someone to check. It was by mere chance I was able to stop the first two from causing trouble, annoying jonin. Did the Hokage realize I was here? I gritted my teeth, the thought unnerved me greatly. The strength the Hokage was almost impossible to wrap ones mind around much less to understand. I would have to leave here soon but then where would I go? I couldn't head to the Cloud Country, barely got out of there last time. Mist village was crossed off, even genin from there were able to see through almost any genjutsu. Perhaps a small village somewhere in the land of Wind, perhaps I wouldn't even use my genjutsu. Perhaps I would just have normal shows, perhaps.

I shook these thoughts from my head. Right now I needed to focus on the problems at hand. The Leaf Ninja, I would have to take care of them. Didn't look too hard, maybe I could get a couple new acts for the show. The green one already looked ready for a part in a freakshow. I shuddered, no sense of style. Then there was the case of my special guests coming tomorrow. I narrowed my eyes at the thought. Most of the time I tried to avoid working with people like that but they had sought ME out. The letter said they wanted to offer me a part time job of some sorts. I sighed, if I didn't need the money I would have said no and left. But I did. I needed a lot of money to keep this circus up and running. It was pitiful I had to resort to stealing money from these people. Then again most things I did were pitiful.

I sighed, take things ones step at a time. Firstly I had to get rid of the Leaf Ninja. How though? It would cause a lot of unwanted attention if they were to either disappear or turn up dead. Last thing I needed was Konoha on my tail for murder. Then again, it might be the only option I had. They already suspected me, I didn't have their trust. They couldn't go to back to their village, Naruto would expect the Wave to start sending again but I at least needed another month here. I groaned, I didn't want to kill them but there wasn't any other option open to me. I sighed, I always hated killing off potential customers. Wait a second, who was saying I couldn't take their money after I killed them? That was the only use of customers, to get their money. I grinned wickedly at the thought but I felt that grin fall. No matter how many times I said, thought, or how hard I tried to believe that was the case it never was.

"Arachnia. I want you to seek out our friends from the Hidden Leaf and end them. But bring me the girl and the redheaded kid, they have potential in the circus." I said to the darkness. I heard a familiar hiss followed by the sound of metallic clicking sounds. I grinned in the darkness.

**Done, finally. I spent a larger majority of today working on this and it is finally done. Yay me. I personally like my description of the character we introduced today, Barotur. If you must know I looked up several parts of his costume on amazon. (only because I couldn't figure out what the shirt ringmasters tend to wear is called from google .) The mask was also featured on amazon. I kinda got inspired for him to make him Mad Hatterish because I watched the movie last night :3 Johnny Depp does an amazing job. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. (P.S. The new harry potter is coming out soon, I can't wait :D)**


	9. Arachnea

Arachnea slowly walked through the city streets. Tracking her prey was one of her favorite part of the game. She stood still in the town center, watching the stars above her glitter and gleam. She had to wonder if they knew knew what people said about them, about how they grouped them together to explain stories when lost. Were they really in groups or was each and every beautiful spark alone, only able to see the glimmer that the others gave off. Kinda like she had been. She looked down, lost in her memories when she heard it. A scuttle, she turned to see her 'pet' returning. She knelt down to eye level, stroking his back gently. "Hello again little one. And I trust you have found the target?" She asked quietly, her voice soft and kind as if she were speaking to a puppy.

The creature in clicked a couple times but she understood what it was saying. "Alright then, please lead me there." She said with a smile as if she was going to go say hi to an old friend. Not murder 2 people in their sleep. The creature turned skittered off into the night, The girl took one last look at the sky, decided to ask Barotur later that night after she finished the mission and quickly began to follow her pet.

Meanwhile Koichi was stirring. He hadn't been able to sleep well. He never was able to sleep well away from home. He liked his own bed, the pillows were always soft enough. Not too soft like they weren't there but not hard as a rock like his current pillow. The ones at home were just perfect. And the blankets here were scratchy, not like the ones at home. He rolled over, the ceiling was different too. He sighed, he wouldn't admit to it but he couldn't wait to get home and see his family again. Moe, he probably was sleeping with mom and dad again. You would think at age 7 he was too old for that kinda stuff. Well you thought wrong. Then again Koichi had to admit he was really looking forward to seeing dad and asking him about the bridge.

He suddenly sat up, his heart pounding. He could have sworn he heard something. While part of him wanted to believe it was simply his mind playing tricks on him he was certain he heard it. He slowly got out of bed, daring not to breath. He crept carefully across the floor, barely standing on it really in fear the floorboard might creak. He grabbed a kunia from the table by the door and crept slowly forward. He stopped with one hand on the doorknob. The weird sound seemed to stop right outside his door. He braced himself for the worse before quickly opening the door and attacking his would be attacker fiercely.

"What the fuck!" Yukio said as Koichi tackled him, knocking him into the wall. After a small struggle that lasted till Koichi realized who he was trying to stab in the neck they broke apart, Yukio glaring venomous daggers at Koichi. "What is wrong with you? I was just trying to find the bathroom!" He snapped, causing the other boy to blush. He was very embarrassed. And here he was thinking they might not find out about his troubles sleeping away from home. But here he was, no reason to give about attacking his teammate except for a terrible case of nerves. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find the words. "Why did you attack me? Do you want me as an enemy?" Yukio snapped.

Well that was odd, Koichi thought. Yukio was a friend. Part of him felt hurt by that statement. "I, um, well, you see. Um, there was a sound! A creepy sound. Like something was scuttling across the floor and being a GOOD ninja I did the natural thing and check it out. I figured there was an enemy so I was left with the choice of either check it out or let him kill us in our sleeps. You should be thanking me for putting my life on the line for your general safety." Koichi concluded, crossing his arms and smiling like an idiot. Yukio felt the common urge to stab him. He should thank the idiot for giving him a heart attack and almost killing him? Then it dawned on him.

"Oh, so you heard the floorboard squeak and freaked out? Funny, never would have figured you would be one to be homesick." Yukio said with a smirk. Koichi backed away obviously freaked out. Yukio gave him an odd look as he thought it over. It wasn't scary, what he said at least. Now if he had been embarrassed or anger that was normal and understandable but fear? Then he heard it. The sound of something walking towards him. Only this something, instead of having only two legs, seemed to have eight. Judging from the sound it was walking very lightly but he could tell it was larger then the usual. He began to think this through. Wouldn't the women have told them if the house was infested with killer spiders? Of course she would.

He turned slowly to get a better look at his enemy. He quickly regretted it. The spider was about the same size as a large dog. Eight long and sticklike legs covered with hair. The legs all connected to a rather large body covered with shaggier hair. Two pincers nearly as long as Yukio's forearms stuck out of what he presumed was it's head. The creepiest part without a doubt were its' eyes. The way they looked so human, they way there were a million of them. Watching his every move and everything else at the same time. There were a few odd things about the spider. One being the fact a black ribbon was tied to each of it's legs. The other being the collar it wore with the name 'Chibi' written on it in huge letters. How the fuck was this thing small when it could easily eat a cow?

The creature made a weird sound somewhere between a hiss and a snap before lunging forward. Yukio wasn't sure if he screamed but he knew someone did. Funny it was such a girly scream. Any other situation he might have turned and accused Koichi of it but not now. He jumped out of the way, grabbing the back of Koichi's shirt and dragging him away from the spider. He was then surprised, the spider was strong enough to break through the floorboards. It fixed it's many gazes on the young ninjas, tilting it's head as it examined them. One of them was freaking out, screaming and scrambling to get up.

The other one was fishing in his pockets for something. The creature, not seeing any obvious threats to its' safety and instead seeing one easy meal and one pleased mistress advanced. Yukio finally found what he was looking for and not a moment too soon for the monster was close enough he could have counted the eyes if he wanted too. Next second he quickly turned his flashlight on directly in the spiders eyes. He grinned slightly as the creature reared backwards, hissing in rage or pain. Yukio wasn't really sure how sensitive spider eyes were. "Come on dumbass! Lets get going!" He ordered, pulling Koichi up before running in the opposite direction. Koichi happily followed.

The spider fell on all legs, shaking it's head wildly. It was still seeing little orbs of light. He hissed in pain. How dare that fucking little meatsack do that to him! He was one of the most powerful Spider Ninja in the world and he just felt like he could flash his glowing light stick and run off to brag about his defeat? Well he will be dead long before he gets to anyone to brag about, either he or I will not see the light of day again and I am certain it won't be me! The spider thought as it scuttled after the boy, spitting venom at his heels. Or was it acid? It was burning holes through the floor, maybe wood just didn't get along with it? Whatever the case Yukio didn't want to get splashed with it.

The girl walked slowly down the hallway, stopping at the door. She slowly opened it, her eyes quickly adapting to the darkness as she searched for her target. Instead she saw the jonin passed out, and snoring loudly. A particularly loud crash caused the girl to wince before returning her gaze to the man. He just rolled over. She sighed before quietly closing the door and walking quietly down the hallway. She opened the next door and let out a sigh of relief. Her target was right there, sleeping soundly. She tiptoed over, and pulled out her dagger. She just had to break the skin, then the poison would knock her out and she just had to somehow manage to bring her back to the circus.

She was about to stab her when she heard a growling sound. She froze and slowly turned, her eyes wide. A dog was standing at the foot of the bed, growling menacingly. The girl's heart jumped to her throat as she looked at its sharp teeth and the pissed off look in it's eyes. "Um, nice doggy?" She said, slowly backing away from the sleeping target. The dog snapped at her, baring it's teeth. She flinched, memories returning of that night. She backed away from the sleeping girl, trying to control the fear that was slowly rising in her gut. She didn't want a repeat. She was slowly backing up when the dog barked loudly, startling her.

She jumped backwards, her fear overtaking her. Unfortunately there was a bookcase behind her which preceded to topple causing Kimi to jerk awake. She blinked away the sleep quickly before she noticed the intruder, slowly pulling herself out from under the bookshelf. She took a double take because she couldn't believe what she was looking at. It was a girl, maybe 9, 10 dressed up like some kind of, something. She had on what vaguely looked like some kind of maids outfit. It had the apron like look to it. Ruffles outlined the edge and the inside was black minus a cartoon skull in the bottom right corner. A small strap of what looked like white ribbon crossed her middle and tied in a rather large ribbon in the back. Under the apron from what Kimi could see was a shirt with puffy sleeves. White with small black lines close together, puffy at the sleeves which were very short and the neck. Then said shirt went just ended just about where the apron ended, perhaps a little after that, which was about knee level. That is when the red and black striped socks began. They appeared to be leggings of some sort even though Kimi wasn't sure why anyone would wear them in public, much less when breaking into someones room. The only thing about the girl Kimi found slightly appropriate for the situation where her shoes. Soft looking ballet shoes that wrapped around her ankles.

Then there was the girl herself. She had fair peach like skin not that you could really tell by the amount of make up she had on her face. It was painted completely white minus some black. Two black triangles directly under her eyes which gave her the appearance of someone who just recently had cried while wearing mascara. Then there was a line of small black dots about two inches apart going across the width of her face. Finally her lips were also painted black. Her black hair was pulled into two bushy pigtails tied with red ribbons. She was by far one of the oddest girls Kimi had ever seen. She pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. "Who are you? Why are you in my room?" Kimi asked, raising an eyebrow as the girl suddenly realized she was awake.

The girl smiled though and bowed as if she were in the presence of someone more spectacular then a girl who just woke up. "My name is Arachnea, Queen of the Spider Ninja and newest member of the Vanishing Circus. Nice to meet you. Um, could you call off your dog, he is scaring me." She said, her eyes flickering to the dog who was still barking his head off, growling and snapping in her general direction. Kimi suddenly noted the barking and calmed down her dog. It took a while though, he really didn't like the girl. Eventually he calmed down though he wouldn't leave her lap and glared daggers at the girl. Kimi wasn't sure why he was doing this till she saw the rather large dagger she was trying to hid behind her back. Wait, was this girl trying to kill me? Kimi thought as she looked the girl up and down.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about him, doesn't really like creepy kids who wander into his room during the middle of the night. Especially those that carry daggers around. So if you don't have any reason to be here I have to ask you leave." Kimi said, not taking her eyes off the girls. The girl tilted her head slightly, as if weighing her options before smiling. "I just came to invite you to come see my circus tomorrow, I have four tickets for you and your friends and I hope you can come see me preform. Sorry about waking you up, hope I see you tomorrow. Bye." She said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Leaving only four scrapes of paper to float down to the floor and a very confused Kimi.

Yukio turned the corner and felt his heart sink. A dead end hallway, just perfect. He turned as the spider turned the corner, panting? Was it tired from the chase? Could spiders get tired? These were the questions Yukio asked himself as he backed away into the corner, trying to think up a plan to get out of here. Just as the spider got into striking distance a voice broke the previous silence. "Oh Chibi, we are going now." Yukio looked all around, confused. He couldn't find the source but it sounded close. The spider clicked it's pinchers a couple times, seemingly glaring into the rafters. Yukio looked up but couldn't see anyone. "Oh come on, you can play with your friend later. Now we gotta go home." The voice said, causing Yukio to become only more confused. Judging by the voice it was a girl, a young girl. But, was she talking to the spider? Was that even possible?

"Fine! You! Brown haired git! You better not forget the day you crossed me for when you do I will be there to snap your twig like neck!" Someone said in a gravelly voice. Next second the spider vanished in a puff of white smoke. Yukio couldn't speak, his eyes remained where the spider had been mere moments ago. He couldn't speak and stayed there, his mind racing as he tried to find a logical explanation for all this. Only because he thought the impossible had happened. He thought he heard the spider talk. He had studied spiders during the academy (he remembered because his test subject decided to come home with him and somehow ended up on his moms pillow. She nearly destroyed the house trying to kill it) and he was certain they couldn't talk. But he saw the mouth move just as the voice appeared. Perhaps this was a game? Someone playing a trick on him? But Koichi was still stammering like an idiot and no way he could drop his voice that low.

Lee walked towards him, raising an eyebrow at the boys. One was standing in the middle of the hallway, a look of complete and utter shock on his face. Kinda like his brain had melted. The other was stammering away about ninja spiders. He decided to leave them be till they collected their senses. He turned to see Kimi standing outside her door, looking around confused. "Um, sensei? Would you send me to a mental institution if I said a 10 year old maid tried to kill me then gave me tickets to the circus? Oh and don't forget she was wearing more makeup then Yukio's sister." She said, causing Lee to sigh. Either his cell had officially lost their minds or the inn had been invaded by spider ninja, creepy clown maids, all because of some crazy circus. This mission was just getting out of hand now.

"Well, guess we know what we are doing tomorrow." Lee said blankly, sighing. He never liked the circuses because most people figured he was a part of them. Oh well, he thought. At least things should calm down for the night, then they just have to deal with tomorrow.

**Well this took me a while. Part of me wishes it was better quality but whatever. Spent ages trying to figure out the girls character and finally decided on some kind of split personality thing. She is a very good actor and many people underestimate her because of her age and such things. Okay before someone says how Mary Sueish she is please read this. She may have said she was queen of the spider ninja but that is just a self proclaimed title. Don't we all kinda make ourselves out better then we really are when we are first meeting someone? So no she isn't royalty, she isn't the most powerful spider ninja out there, she doesn't have a too angsty past. (she was an orphan, got chased by dogs once, about it) and the reason she is wearing those clothes is because she is a part of a circus. Circus people always wear odd clothes, it is one of the many elements about them that make them so appealing to go see.  
><strong>

**Besides that rant I feel proud about this chapter. I mean spider ninja? Ninja spiders? I feel original :3 I mean minus the spider guy that was part of the sound four there haven't been many spider styled attacks. Right? I mean there was that bee filler arc but, that was bees. Either way I like this though now I need to find out how to do a circus scene and think up the other characters for the circus. I figured there would only be a few who are actually fighters and the rest can just be circus peoples. Whatever, hope you enjoyed this chapter vaguely. And if you didn't notice I tried a different writing style. I believe it is third person but I need to check. Whatever, tell me what you think. Please review.**


End file.
